Seasick
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Jack Sparrow, A captain, A friend, a good fighter and negotiator, but what of his past? Does anyone know about it? When Jack is hurt he might just reveal a little more to his crew, and friends then he had ever intended.


**AN: Sorry if the first chap is a bit boring but it will get better I promise. It's gonna get REALLY suspenseful! **

**

* * *

**

**Seasick**

Seasick was a funny and peculiar term to a certain captain of a certain black ship. This captain was Jack Sparrow, this black ship was the Black Pearl.

Jack had never felt _'seasick.' _He had been born _on_ a _ship_ _during_ a dreadful rainstorm though. For Jack, life was one big sea. A blue sea that was sometimes brighter then usual, and sometimes unfortunately a bit darker and a bit rougher. But also for Jack, life was about to go one way or another and it most likely wasn't going to be good.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I watched the crew sit on different crates, drinking bottles of rum as I took the wheel and squinted in the darkness. Usually I would be joining them in drinking the most wonderful drink in the world, but for some reason my brain, heart, and of course my compass all pointed towards the wheel. My compass may have said that was just what I _wanted _most, but my brain and heart told different stories.

My brain told me it was the best thing to do right now for some reason that I didn't know while my heart told me to take the wheel because if I didn't something was going to happen that wasn't going to be good.

I watched Elizabeth and Will smiling and laughing at something that Gibbs was just saying. I looked up and squinted again. Nothing was happening, nothing was wrong.

" Jack! Why don't you come an' have a drink with us?! It's usually yer' favorite time of the day! "

My eyes snapped a little harder open and looked down to see who was talking to me. On the deck I saw everyone looking at me but I knew who's mouth had been talking. Gibbs.

" Right now isn't happy hour fer me mate. " I said smiling a little bit of a warning grin.

Gibbs face fell from happy to a little uneasy. I ignored and watched the sky. The stars had always pointed me in the right direction in these kind of situations.

I heard creaking and footsteps. I felt a form right next to me but continued to look forward with a serious expression plastered on my face.

" Somethings the matter eh? " Gibbs asked a little nervously in my ear.

I nodded slightly.

" Aye. " I replied.

" What is it Jack? " Gibbs asked, still trying to get more and more information out o' me. " Sweet mother O' pearl Jack! What's got you vexed!? "

" **Not **right now . " I said a little irritated.

" Is something the matter? " Elizabeth asked standing up.

There was silence for a minute, the only sound being the rocking of the waves against the boat.

" Well? " Will asked standing up also this time.

I looked at them and took my hands off the wheel for a moment. I walked down the steps and looked at the lot of them.

" All of you! To bed! Now! " I screamed.

It was the only way that I knew that everyone was going to be safe, including me.

" Jack, if something is wrong, I demand to know this instant. " Will demanded annoyed.

" Of course you do. " I replied smugly and smirked as I pushed him a little towards the sleeping quarters.

I heard tiny groans from the crew as the scurried off to bed slowly.

When I went to put my hands on the ships wheel once more, there was no distractions. I sighed out a little easier and watched the waves.

Everything was fine until what I feared the most came true. The ship came to a jerking stop as it crashed into something I couldn't see. I fell down and rolled down the stairs as the mast came cracking down. I closed my eyes and tried to roll out of the way but the heavy wooden object fell onto me and I could feel the crimson begin to exit in all kind of areas of my body.

I closed my eyes and tried to suck in a breath but it was too painful. The last thing I remember was coughing the blood up and somebody landing right beside me. Then I tried to fight the darkness but to no avail.

**AN: Please review! The next chapter will come up soon! I already have it planned out! It might even come out today, but only if I get some reviews in. (: **


End file.
